


Quiet Moment

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Wow, crazy TOWN, emotions are insane, the kids have some issues they need to process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: Victoire’s fifteenth birthday coincides with the day that Teddy’s parents died, resulting in a much needed heart to heart.





	Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey   
> My first ever Harry Potter pic so lets see how this goes.   
> Hope y'all like my little story and let me know what you think and if I should post more!!

 

 

Teddy looked back once more on the scene and smiled before heading out into the garden. He was at the Burrow where celebrations for Victoire’s birthday were well underway. He’d tried his best; joking and laughing with the family he’d grown to love, but eventually it became too much. The air became too heavy and he just needed to get out. A habit, he learned from Arthur Weasley, that he’d acquired from his father. He saw a flash of blonde hair whizz by the window and knew at that point Victoire had seen him leave. Still, he continued on his way.

Teddy didn’t stop until he reached a small bench opposite a stream, on which was engraved:

Dedicated to Tonks & Remus Lupin

For quieter moments.

 

Sighing, Teddy sat down. The bench had been Harry’s idea, when Teddy had turned eleven. They’d made it together the muggle way —by hand— and it served Teddy well since then.

“Hey,” Teddy heard a quiet voice behind him. “Can I join?”

“Sure.” Teddy looked over his shoulder and flashed Victoire a weak smile.

“I come here a lot too,” Victoire sat down slowly and carefully. “It helps me think.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Victoire glanced at Teddy for a moment, noting his uncharacteristically mouse brown hair. “You’re having a bad day.”

“It’ll pass,” Teddy replied simply. He had to keep his answers short or else he feared his emotions would vomit out of him.

“You can talk to me, you know. You can always talk to me. I hope you know that…” Victoire paused. “I know today hurts you a lot and I— I just hope you still feel like you can confide in me.”

“Of course,” Teddy swallowed hard, his breathing becoming steadily more and more uneven. “It was easier last year. I almost made it through the whole party.”

“I know,” Victoire answered softly. “It was easier for me too.”

“I dunno, I just— fuck—“ he ran a hand through his hair aggressively. “I’m coming of age in a month and I just— I know it sounds stupid…” his voice trailed off as he took in a shaky breath. “I wish they could be here to see me.”

“I know,” Victoire repeated her previous reply. Slowly, she put a hand over his own in an attempt to steady his shaking. “They’d be so proud of you, being made head boy. Top of your class and you’re not even a Ravenclaw.”

Teddy chuckled at that. “True,” he mumbled. “I’m like some kind of closet nerd.”

“Teddy?”

“Hmm?” the older teen felt himself relax slightly as Victoire caressed his hand with her thumb.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Teddy turned to face Victoire, eyes widening as he noticed tears in her eyes.

“I hate my birthday,” Victoire breathed. “I hate that so many people had to die.”

“They didn’t die in vain,” Teddy inched closer to her. “Your birthday is about victory, not mourning.”

“My dad says that every year.”

“Who do you think I learned it from?” Teddy smiled weakly.

Victoire couldn’t help but chuckle in response as a few tears escaped her. “I saw him today…” she began, gripping Teddy’s hand a bit tighter.

“Saw who?”

“My dad,” Victoire said. “Mum asked me to fetch him and I saw him in his office… looking at a picture of the family when they visited him in Egypt. He was crying, Teddy. I’ve never seen him cry before. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Oh Merlin…” Teddy extended his arm and allowed her to fold into his embrace. “I’m so sorry, Vic.”

“It’s like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. I’ve heard him talk to Mum sometimes, about after the war. About how after Uncle Fred died, he felt responsible for keeping the family together. I think sometimes it gets too much. Sometimes Mum gets scared. She says Dad gets this _look about him…_ like he needs to get out or something. He just stares out at the sea for hours. She’s scared he’s going to leave and go back to Egypt or—“

“He’s not,” Teddy stopped Victoire’s rambling before she could spiral out of control. “He’s not going to leave you. Uncle Bill, he’s wicked cool, and he loves you so much. _So_ fucking much, Vic, he’s told me that before more times than I can count.”

“He has?”

“Course he has,” Teddy replied quietly. “Your mum too, but your dad was a lot more forceful. Threatened to hex me actually. Said he’s a curse breaker and wouldn’t hesitate to hex my arse off if I so much as looked at you the wrong way.”

“Was that after the Rita Skeeter article?”

“Yep, amongst other times. I don’t think he likes the idea of you spending so much time with a motorcycle riding punk.”

“Wild boy, huh?” Victoire smirked up at Teddy. “Not my fault I have a thing for bad boys.”

“That’s me,” Teddy smiled as the mischievous glint returned to Victoire’s eyes. “Wild boy Lupin.”

They were silent for a moment, simply revelling in each others’ comfort and warmth.

“I just hate that they had to die. I hate that my birthday forces everyone to remember it. Forces you to remember,” Victoire said into Teddy’s chest, her voice hardly above a whisper.

“I know,” Teddy released a breath he hadn’t been aware that he’d been holding in. “And I hate that I always seem to ruin your birthday.”

“You didn’t ruin my birthday, Teddy,” Victoire said firmly, separating herself from him slightly so she could look up at him. “It’s not your fault. It’s hard day for you and nobody begrudges you how you feel.”

“I’m just— I’m sorry,” Teddy managed, his throat closing painfully.

“So am I, Teddy.”

“I miss them so much…”

“I know, Teddy.”

“I wish I could just _talk_ to them. See them… just once.”

“I know, Teddy,” Victoire placed a delicate hand to his face, rubbing a few tears away with her thumb.

“It sounds so stupid, doesn’t it? Saying I miss them when I didn’t even know them.”

“It’s not stupid,” Victoire countered confidently. “I miss uncle Fred and I didn’t know him either. It’s not stupid at all. You’re not stupid, Teddy, you’re incredible.”

“You’re just saying that,” Teddy responded, avoiding eye contact.

“Teddy Lupin, I am not!” Victoire said sharply, cupping his face with her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze. “You’re my dearest friend and I wouldn’t say something like that unless I absolutely meant it. Which I do. You are incredible. You’re going to be head boy, you’re the brightest wizard in your year, and you won Hufflepuff the first quidditch house cup in twelve years last year. You could be an Auror or a—“

“Professor,” Teddy interrupted Victoire with a delicate smile. “I’ve decided I want to be a professor. Like my dad was. And I want to form a band.”

“That’s brilliant, Teddy!” Victoire beamed. “Really.”

“So are you, Vic,” Teddy breathed, their faces now mere inches apart. “I promise you, nobody’s going to leave you. Not me, not your dad… I promise.”

Victoire could feel Teddy’s breath fanning on her face. “Those are some pretty strong promises there, wild boy.”

“What can I say, I like a bit of risk.” Teddy said as inches turned to millimetres.

“Teddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Quit holding back.”

It was like Victoire’s words flicked a switch somewhere in him. Nobody knew him like she did. Nobody understood him like she did. Victoire was everything to him. Before Teddy could rationalize what he was doing and before he could process his emotions, he closed the space between them. He could feel Victoire smiling into the kiss and that fact made his body radiate joy. He felt a kind of happiness he’d never felt before. A kind he only saw in the picture he kept with him of his mom and dad where his mom had pink hair and a smile so radiant, it was like the sun itself.

Victoire pulled back for a second, needing to breath, and marvelled at the fact that Teddy’s hair was turning pink where she touched it, like a kind of blush.

“Much better,” she grinned, before kissing him back. She was about to deepen the kiss when there was a sudden ‘pop’ and —

“Teddy, I was just— oh shit—“ Harry blinked at the pair rapidly before turning away. “Ginny’s right, I _really_ need to learn not to Apparate unsuspectingly. Sorry… er… I’ll be going back to the party then.”

“Uncle Harry?” Teddy couldn’t help but laugh at his Godfather’s horrible knack for timing.

“Yeah?” Harry turned around cautiously to face the pair.

“I’m okay. Thanks for checking up on me.”

Harry smiled at this. “No problem, Teddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
